1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a blend of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-1-propene (CF3CF═CH2) homopolymer, copolymer, or terpolymer with a comonomer capable of copolymerizing therewith, with a homopolymer, copolymer, or a terpolymer of acrylate or methacrylate ester with a comonomer capable of copolymerizing therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluoroolefin of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (CF3CF═CH2) copolymer blend with a polyacrylate ester and/or a polymethacrylate ester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorine-containing monomers, polymers and copolymers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,988, 2,931,840, 2996,555, 3,085,996, 6,486,281, 6,867,273 (see Column 3, line 29-50) and 6,703,450 (see Column 2, line 42, to Column 3, line 5, for monomers). Vinylidene fluoride copolymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,987 (see Example 2) and process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,757. VDF/CTFE copolymers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,816 and 3,053,818 (see Example 6).
Other copolymers made from fluoroolefins are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,066; 2,599,640; 6,342,569; 5,200,480; and 2,919,263.
Fluorocarbon/Acrylate Coatings are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,599 and powder coating are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,394.
Solvent based blending is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,069. Polyvinylidene fluoride/polymethyl methacrylate blends are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,271. Other blends are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,051,345; 5,496,889 (Compatibilized Blends); 4,990,406 (F-terpolymer/acrylate blends). Graft Copolymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,359.
Use of fluoro monomers as stress relievers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,881. 2-chloropentafluoropropene is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,510 (see Example 4); 2,917,497 (see Example 11); and 2,975,164 (see Example 7).
However, none of these references describes preparation of blends of homopolymers, copolymers, terpolymers employing 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (CF3CF═CH2) with acrylic polymers.
In view of the high cost of the fluoro polymers, there is a need in industry to develop a general and commercially feasible process for making such fluorine-containing polymer blends and exploring their properties and uses in various applications.
To achieve this objective, the present invention provides a practical process for making these polymers and exploring their properties and uses in various applications, including applications as sealants, gaskets, tubing, elastomers, waterproofing, and thermoplastic, thermoset and powder coatings.
For this reason, the process according to the present invention is potentially useful commercially.